


inside

by prettyhearse



Series: symbra drabbles [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Symbra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 19:44:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14385822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettyhearse/pseuds/prettyhearse
Summary: Sombra pays Symmetra a visit. Gifts are exchanged.





	inside

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this like a year ago but only decided to publish now. hope you enjoy!!!

“Ay,  _ probecita _ ,” Sombra mutters, pushing the woman she just knocked unconscious into the supply closet. She looks around, making sure the security cameras are still down before she shuts the door and locks it from the outside. 

 

Thankfully, the woman’s small black clutch matches perfectly with the deep purple dress Sombra chose for the occasion and she takes a moment to admire herself in the glass frame of a painting on the wall. She leans against the wall then, digging through the clutch, pausing to check her hair and makeup in the woman’s gold compact mirror. She flashes herself a mischievous grin. She’s proud of herself; this is the least eccentric she’s managed to look in years. Her usual purple lipstick has been replaced with a more subtle burgundy red that she ‘borrowed’ from Widowmaker’s vanity before she left. She’s parted her hair to cover her undercut and opted for a much more toned down smokey eye for the night.

 

Closing the compact mirror, she continues raiding the clutch until her fingers graze over a neatly folded paper envelope at the bottom of the bag. She chuckles and pulls it out, scanning over the paper before sticking the clutch under her arm and making her way down the corridor, the sound of her high heels hitting the tiled floor echoing as she steps out into the main hall. She flashes the suited man standing at the conference room door a friendly smile as she approaches him.

 

“Your invitation, ma’am?” he asks, looking at her with a raised eyebrow. She hands him the paper, watching in amusement as he straightens it out and sighs, nodding at her. 

 

“Right this way, Miss Rahimi,” he mutters, opening the door for her. “My colleague here will show you to your seat. Enjoy your evening.” 

 

“Thank you,” she smiles at the suit-clad Omnic sweetly, following him into the room to a crowded table at the edge of the room. It’s mostly occupied by more men in expertly fitted suits, showing off their latest designs and blueprints on their state-of-the-art holovids with not a drop of alcohol in sight. Sombra sighs to herself as she sits down at the end of the table. It’s a good thing she isn’t staying for long. 

 

She looks around and smirks when her eyes lock with Satya’s. She’s sitting at the opposite end of the table, Sanjay looming over her as usual. Another man sitting next to her seems to be in deep conversation with her about whatever he’s displaying on his tablet, but Sombra can tell she’s only half listening. Satya’s eyes widen when she sees Sombra and she nods towards the nearest door. She mutters something to Sanjay before getting up and walking off. Sombra waits a moment before following her, giving Sanjay a little wave as she notices him staring at her as she leaves. 

 

The door leads out onto a small, dark balcony overlooking the city of Oasis. Sombra joins Satya at the railings, looking out at the dimly lit walkways and roads beneath them. 

 

“You’re late,” Satya states, staring down at the cars passing by outside. 

 

“Sorry about that. I, uh, had a little trouble getting my invitation,” Sombra steps closer to her, placing a hand on her shoulder, running her hand down the organza shawl covering her shoulders. “You’re looking as gorgeous as ever. How’ve you been?” 

 

A small smile ghosts over Satya’s lips, but her eyes stay focused at the courtyard as she pulls her shawl tighter around herself. “Did you bring it?”

 

“Of course,” Sombra pats her chest and then reaches into her bra, pulling out a small flash drive and passing it to Satya. 

 

Satya glares at her and snorts, taking the flash drive from her with a grimace. “Seriously?”

 

“Hey, this is the only nice dress I have and it doesn’t have any pockets.”

 

“But you have a bag.”

 

Sombra chuckles. “Yeah, but it’s not mine. I ‘borrowed’ it.” 

 

“Did you ‘borrow’ your invitation too?” Satya asks, rolling her eyes. 

 

Sombra nods. “So I can’t exactly stick around. I don’t know how long she’s gonna stay knocked out.” 

 

Satya stares at her. “ _ What _ ?”

 

“Oh, the lady I got my invitation from, I put her in the supply closet.”

 

“Sombra!” Satya hisses, glancing at the door with wide eyes. “There’s security cameras all over this place! What were you thinking?”

 

“Relax,  _ princesa _ , I didn’t kill her,” Sombra says, sighing. “She’ll be fine. And you  _ know  _ cameras aren’t a problem for me.” 

 

Satya folds her arms over her chest and shakes her head. “You’re unbelievable.” 

 

Sombra winks at her. “Now, we did have an agreement, Satya…” 

 

“The front pocket of the blue bag in locker 15 in the cloakroom. Everything you need is in there. It’s on the other side of the hall, you should be able to get out from there too.” 

 

“ _ Gracias _ ,” Sombra says, blowing her a kiss. “I should get going, before the  _ actual _ Miss Rahimi wakes up. Enjoy your evening.”

 

“Goodbye,” Satya, as usual, pretends to dodge the kiss, a small smile on her face as she steps to the side. “I’ll be in contact with you later.” 

 

“Talk to you then.” Sombra waves to her as she walks back into the room, smirking to herself as she sneaks around the perimeter to the cloakroom. Surprisingly enough, it’s unguarded, giving her easier access than she was expecting. Satya, as always, kept her word; the files she promised Sombra were right where she said they’d be. Sombra tucks the files under her arm before taking one last look out into the conference hall. 

 

Satya’s caught up in another conversation, but her gaze slowly shifts towards the cloakroom, her eyes locking with Sombra’s once again. Sombra chuckles as she sees Satya bring her hand to her face to try and hide her smile. She looks away, bringing her attention back to the conversation. Sombra stands in the cloakroom doorway, watching her for a moment. Part of her wants to go back over there and take Satya with her; she knows how much she hates big gatherings like this. But the last thing she needs right now is Sanjay asking questions, so she steps back into the cloakroom and makes her way back out into the main hall. 

 

Once she’s back at the supply closet, she drags the woman out, leaving her slumped against the wall. She considers just dumping the contents of the clutch bag out beside her and keeping the clutch for herself. Even though she wouldn’t have much use for it, she could always use it as a peace offering once Widowmaker discovers the mess she made of her vanity table. Deciding it would look a little  _ too  _ suspicious, she sticks the bag under the woman’s arm and checking the security cameras one last time, before heading off to the nearest exit. 


End file.
